


стой, это не любовь

by gallyanim



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: у этики мерзкий горький привкус, как у микстуры от кашля, хотя казалось бы - она должна быть вкуса похмельного куриного бульона. она же тоже отрезвляет.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun





	стой, это не любовь

**Author's Note:**

> нихуя не соблюдена матчасть про корейские вузы, сорре

в группе, у которой сонгю впервые проводит семинар сам, когда научный руководитель просит его подменить в честь свалившейся на него самого конференции, десять человек, из которых двое американцев и одна японка. десять лиц, десять имен, десять голосов, очевидно, кого проще всего запомнить, очевидно, что ему не нужно никого запоминать, потому что научник вернется и будет вести семинары сам.  
через неделю научник присылает вежливое письмо, что сонгю хорошо справился, показал себя готовым к активной семинарской работе и может приступать к постоянным занятиям все с той же самой группой, это наверняка поможет ему в исследовании и все такое.  
\- поджилки трясутся? - участливо спрашивает ховон. сонгю закрывает глаза.  
десять лиц, он помнит одно, и оно совершенно не американское.  
да, черт возьми, трясутся.

\- нам ухён-шши, вы что-нибудь думаете о разнице лексических стилей?  
думаете ли вы вообще, нам ухён-шши. ухён собирает себя с парты, потягивается, смотрит сонгю в глаза и медленно мотает головой.  
\- пока нет, - говорит он. - но вы же научите? 

монитор издевательски показывает ему экран с белым-белым листом файла, который должен превратиться в диссертацию, так же как сонгю должен превратиться в нормального лингвиста, и белый лист похож на тонкую безрукавку с капюшоном, в которой ухён ходит на занятия. совсем не по дресс-коду, но странно ожидать, что студент, который общается с сонгю тоном, больше подходящим для панибратских собутыльников, будет соблюдать дресс-код. да в общем и не нужно, сонгю все равно, как кто выглядит, лишь бы отвечали и сдавали эссе вовремя.  
ухён не сдает вообще - ни вовремя, ни с отсрочкой.  
\- я не понимаю, - говорит он после занятия, опираясь голой рукой на стол сонгю с миллионом бюрократических бумажек. - объясните, профессор.  
\- посиди подольше, поймешь, - ровным тоном отвечает сонгю. наверное, с каким-нибудь другим студентом он даже готов был бы сесть и долбить стилистику сленга в корейской литературе от забора и до обеда, но с ухёном у него ни тени сомнения нет - просто не хочет понимать.  
\- не хочу сидеть, - залихватски восклицает ухен. - профессор, ну...  
\- я не профессор, - обрубает сонгю, собирает бумажки и уходит прочь из аудитории прямо в летние каникулы. ему хочется верить, что будет проще, когда он перестанет видеть ухёна каждую неделю.  
почему-то когда не видишь, еще хуже.

\- стой, - говорит сонгю своему отражению. - это не любовь.  
самое слово звучит бессмысленно, смешно даже, когда сравниваешь его значение и губошлепского самодовольного нам ухена. впрочем, вполне может быть и так, что у сонгю проблемы с терминологией - глядишь, люди, которые лучше разбираются в эмоциональных процессах и меньше в аористах, могли бы объяснить точно, любовь ли это, когда хочется забыть и не вспоминать. но ховон просто не разбирается в аористах, не компенсируя это пониманием эмоций. за все сто лет дружбы они пережили бесчисленное количество ховоновых несчастных влюбленностей, чуть меньше - счастливых, но ни одна из них не приблизила их обоих к пониманию механизмов того, как оно появляется в тебе, а потом уходит прочь, чтобы не вернуться никогда. больше спросить, наверное, и не у кого.  
если с ховоном все те разы происходило то, что сейчас происходит с сонгю, то сонгю вообще плохо понимает, как он до сих пор крышей не съехал. должно было быть что-то другое.  
поэтому все же не любовь. сонгю разглядывает узкие углы своих глаз и прислоняется лбом к зеркалу. интересно, если его разбить и зайти внутрь, окажется ли там перевернутый мир, где нам ухён замороченный аспирант, а сонгю едва-едва узнает, что такое семинар. и может быть даже, если перевернуть мир достаточно резко, то сонгю будет отлично разбираться, где любовь, а где нет.  
\- ну, - гнусаво тянет сонгю в стекло, - я же не могу на первом же семинаре после каникул сказать ему - эй, чувак, люблю тебя. значит, не оно.

забавно, говорит ховон, у него будет намного меньше преподавателей, чем у тебя студентов, но он все равно запомнит тебя хуже, чем ты его.  
этика-этика-этика, кричит все и отовсюду, этикой шуршат письменные работы, этикой стучит лед в стакане с кофе, этикой стучат двери автобуса. у этики мерзкий горький привкус, как у микстуры от кашля, хотя казалось бы - она должна быть вкуса похмельного куриного бульона. она же тоже отрезвляет.

\- извините, - почти серыми губами шелестит ему ухён в столовой. на кармане строго костюма сонгю расплывается вычурное кофейное пятно, по торчащим из ежедневника стикерам с примерами фраз в диссертацию ползут остаточные капли, а ему самому никак - должно быть горячо, но ничего не ощущается. ухён боится его точно так же, как любого преподавателя, несмотря на все свои фамильярные заходы, вот и всё, и о чем тут думать еще.  
\- фигня, - говорит сонгю. - это я затупил.  
ухён медленно пятится назад с полупустым стаканом кофе в руках, и сонгю пытается улыбнуться ободряюще, хотя ему эгоистично кажется, что ободрять тут надо его. впрочем, попытка все равно заведомо провальная. ким сонгю умеет нормально улыбаться только пьяным или в норебане, так что нам ухёну его улыбок видеть не грозит никогда.

\- ты можешь подождать, - задумчиво хмыкает с пола ховон, когда сонгю окончательно размазывает по дивану и он мутно тянет невнятные мысли, черт знает в каких пропорциях замешанные из таких понятных исследований и таких непонятных эмоций. начавший сам проводить настоящие семинары ким сонгю мало чем отличается от ким сонгю-просто-аспиранта, ким сонгю-почти-заслужившего-степень-магистра, да даже от ким сонгю, еще только готовящегося поступать на бакалавра, он ничем не отличается. ни один из них не умеет нормально пить, ховон уже выучил, и у любого пьяного сонгю на языке даже не то, что на уме, а скорее то, что где-то глубоко-глубоко в неизвестной субстанции, носящей загадочное название "душа". - он перестанет быть твоим студентом. вообще перестанет быть студентом.  
\- не нравится ждать, - почти четко бубнит сонгю в истертую обивку. ухён учится первый год, и это значит - четыре минимум, а если он вдруг решит стать таким же занудой, как сонгю, то еще два и три. или этика распространяется только на бакалавров? и наверное сонгю совершенно не устраивает идея, что спустя столько лет ему так и не станет все равно на ухёна так же, как ему все равно на всю остальную группу.  
\- а как есть - нравится? - ховон делает глоток, откидываясь головой назад. он упирается затылком в плечо сонгю и искренне надеется, что тот не блеванет без предупреждения, потому что и обивку жалко, и волосы свои жалко, это сонгю то выкрасится, то выбреется, а ховона в общем устраивает нормальное состояние.  
\- и так не нравится. - сонгю ерзает по дивану, шарится рукой внизу, выискивая какую-нибудь бутылку, где еще что-то есть. - ничерта не нравится.  
\- ну хоть я, - фыркает ховон, и сонгю больно долбает его локтем по затылку:  
\- с пивом потянешь.  
как это правильно, что без него я у тебя и не появляюсь, думает ховон, пока сонгю опять скатывается в бессвязные рассуждения. пиво попадает ему не в то горло, он долго и нудно кашляет, а потом жалобно гудит:  
\- ховооони.  
\- отвали, - вздыхает ховон.  
\- уеду я, - все тем же несчастным, просящим чего-то тоном говорит сонгю. - куплю билет в один конец и уеду.  
\- куда, - интересуется ховон на всякий случай, чтобы потом уже в трезвом состоянии быть начеку, если сонгю при нем помянет этот пункт назначения снова.  
\- нааахуй, - нараспев голосит сонгю, стукая ногами по подлокотнику. - нахуй уеду. и не вернусь.

\- почему корейская лингвистика? - сонгю знает, что его вопрос звучит почти безнадежно, но он искренне не понимает с самого первого дня. такие, как ухён, всегда шли на что угодно про бизнес - реальное и осязаемое, с очевидным практическим применением, где не надо лопатить горы покрытых пылью книжек, которые даже их авторам-то не всегда нужны.  
\- ненавижу числа, - корчит отвратительно незамутненную физиономию ухён. - тут их меньше всего. а вы почему, профессор?  
\- я не профессор, - монотонно повторяет сонгю, игнорируя свой же вернувшийся вопрос. - и может быть, никогда им не стану, если не защищусь.  
\- куда вы денетесь, - улыбается ухён сияющей улыбкой, и сонгю тошнит от пафосной метафоры, крутящейся в голове, но он уже знает, что в предзащитном страхе голова с мерзенькой услужливостью подкинет ему воспоминание об этой улыбке, мол, даже он в тебя верит, кретин.

во время защиты у сонгю перед глазами скачут черные мушки, и кажется, что еще чуть-чуть - и презентация полетит в ядерном водовороте из иероглифов и схем. почему-то в итоге все равно он защищается успешно.  
\- поздравляю, коллега, - говорит сонгю его руководитель и трясет его безвольную руку, - теперь вы полноправный преподаватель.  
сонгю чувствует себя бесправнее студента-первокурсника.  
он выходит в коридор, и конечно же, обязательно же, сразу напарывается на ухена.  
\- профессор! - с привычной бесцеремонной радостью восклицает тот. - а здравствуйте.  
\- защитился, - слабо улыбается сонгю, и ухен очень эмоционально, но очень вежливо (так внезапно и нетипично вежливо для себя) поздравляет его. если раньше сонгю хотелось просто рухнуть и забыться, то сейчас хочется упасть целенаправленно на ухена, чтобы такой вот простой физической метафорой перевалить всю ответственность на него. пусть он думает и разбирается, что с сонгю происходит, потому что у него самого сил уже нет.  
ухен прощается. сонгю неловко машет ему вслед и думает, что зря не упал. помогло бы зафиксировать момент и задержать его навсегда, а так - вон, ухен уже разогнался и прокатился на пятках по полированному университетскому полу, а затормозив у окна, схватил и обнял какого-то из своих однокурсников.  
\- со-нёл-ли, - нараспев тянет ухен издалека так, что каждый слог оглушает сонгю заново, и прижимает этому сонёлю руки к бокам, а потом вроде бы - черт возьми - даже лезет своей ладонью тому в задний карман джинсов. сонёлю смешно, и он даже не пытается отбиваться.  
а у сонгю так не будет никогда.  
дело же даже не в том, что может быть у ухена кто-то есть, и не в том, конечно, что может быть этот кто-то - "сонёли", а просто в том, что этим кем-то никогда не может быть сонгю. он отдельно, он не свой, он "профессор". а сегодня стал еще дальше, потому что - как там? - теперь он полноправный преподаватель, его больше никто ничему не учит, он сам учит.   
этика, блин.  
они могли бы встретиться впервые где-нибудь просто так, и ухен мог бы облить его кофе в случайном кафе, не закусывая губы от испуга, и сонгю не надо было бы ставить ему оценки, и он мог бы даже наоборот помогать ухену подбирать примеры из душных старых текстов. здорово было бы.  
но ничего не будет, и даже нажраться не поможет, хотя он все равно нажрется, к гадалке не ходи.

без необходимости анализировать чужие слова чужими методами у сонгю внезапно освобождается так много слов своих, которые почему-то складываются не в привычные строгие научные тексты, а в несуразные стихи. стихи случаются сами, не спрашивая разрешения, наглые и непрошеные, как нам ухён.  
диссертация висела таким камнем, несмотря на всю любовь сонгю к теме, а в итоге без нее внезапно пусто. параллель напрашивается сама собой.  
интересно, будет ли ему пусто, когда так же на нет сойдет и ухён. интересно, что в случае с ухёном может прийти к нему вместо заполняющих нынешнюю пустоту скомканных стихов.

градусник по утрам показывает минус, и нос начинает мерзнуть, и сонгю поглубже прячется в воротник, выходя из университета и горбясь то ли от холода, то ли от серости. на улице еще раскачиваются багряно-алые клены, но их все равно сверху сдавливает свинцовое небо, так что толку-то от этой яркости.  
на следующий день сонгю красит голову в красный.  
через два ухён подходит и спрашивает, не будет ли сонгю его научным руководителем.  
\- рано еще думать, - хмуро отвечает сонгю и уходит как можно быстрее.

\- когда уже пройдет, - спрашивает сонгю, перегибаясь через перила на мосту. вопрос обращен то ли к реке хан, то ли к ховону, то ли к обоим, но все равно никто из них не знает, пройдет ли оно вообще, не говоря уж о времени, когда оно может произойти.  
\- попробуй рискнуть, - вместо ответа дает очередной ценный совет ховон. - хуже ведь всяко не будет.  
\- этика, - попугаем повторяет сонгю. живот болит от того, как его сдавливает твердым железом, в ноги впиваются такие же железные прутья, а река ползет внизу очень грязной - примерно как вымывающаяся краснота у сонгю в волосах.  
\- тебя не уволили за эту хуйню, - ховон дергает его за бывшую ранее яркой прядь. - может, опять повезет.  
сонгю качает головой. пусть увольняют, пусть делают, че хотят, он купит билет в индонезию и свалит к чертовой матери, просто красные волосы в его собственную систему жизненных ценностей вписываются, а поползновения в сторону более неформальных отношений со своим студентом нет. а с жизненными ценностями он намного дольше, чем с так и не названными любовью чувствами к нам ухёну.  
пусть лучше просто пройдет и перестанет, пока не вышло так, что он все же случайно дождался того момента, когда ухён больше не будет студентом вообще, не говоря уж о том, чтобы быть его студентом.  
\- но ведь что-то надо менять, - задумчиво произносит ховон и перегибается точно так же рядом.

надо, соглашается сонгю через пару месяцев, когда выясняется, что нахуй даже не надо покупать билет - он сваливается на него сам в виде докторантуры на гавайях. с английским у него еще хуже, чем с эмоциями, и это пожалуй правильно. английский он выучит, а пока будет учить - на эмоции времени не останется.  
\- я буду скучать, - говорит ухён на последнем семинаре. у сонгю на следующий день самолет, чемодан ни черта не собран, и он даже не помнит, куда засунул свой паспорт после получения визы.  
\- не будешь, - отвечает сонгю, последний раз расписывается в ведомости и долго смотрит на ухёна, запоминая его футболку, свисающий с левого плеча рюкзак и длинную шею в круглом вырезе. он обязательно забудет за следующие годы, обязательно приложит все усилия, чтобы каждый из образов нам ухёна, все его черты лица и характерные движения, истерлись из памяти, но сейчас у сонгю побеждает малодушие, которое очень просит запомнить напоследок.  
ухён обиженно пожимает плечами, разворачивается и закрывает дверь, не прощаясь, а сонгю гулко произносит в пустую аудиторию:  
\- я люблю тебя.  
и отпускает навсегда.


End file.
